1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for distributing a setting value from a distribution apparatus to an image processing apparatus via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tendency for recent image processing apparatuses is that an increase in multifunctionalization increases the number of setting items and an increase in function complexity requires more expertise. In particular, incorrect settings for a network function can lead to operation problems or security problems. This means that, when a plurality of image processing apparatuses is introduced, an administrator with specialized knowledge is required to set almost the same settings for each of the image processing apparatuses. The problem here is that the load of the administrator is increased.
To solve this problem, the service referred to as a device information distribution function is available. This distribution function acquires device information from an image processing apparatus and sends the acquired device information to other image processing apparatuses for setting the device information thereon. This function allows device information, which is set for the image processing apparatus, to be reflected on other image processing apparatuses without the administrator having to manually set device information for the image processing apparatuses, one at a time.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-053985 discusses a technique for reducing the administrator's workload by managing setting information via a distribution server and distributing (and setting) created setting values to image processing apparatuses.
As described in the BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION, distributing settings via a network for reflecting those settings on the image processing apparatuses allows the setting values to be reflected without having to visit each site where an image processing apparatus is installed.
However, a network setting value, when the setting values of the network settings among the setting values are distributed to image processing apparatuses in a networked environment, results in a change in the network setting of the image processing apparatus. If the distribution apparatus does not accurately know the distribution content when distributing setting values to image processing apparatuses to establish synchronization with the setting values acquired from another image processing apparatus, the distribution apparatus sometimes cannot detect a network setting that is changed by the distribution of the setting values. In such a case, the problem is that the distribution apparatus cannot connect to an image processing apparatus operating under the newly-set network setting. Therefore, the image processing apparatus, which cannot connect to the distribution apparatus, cannot acquire the setting status of the setting values distributed by the distribution apparatus, and the reflection result. In addition, the administrator cannot confirm whether the reflection of distributed setting values is successfully completed or erroneously terminated.